teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ninja Turtles
The Ninja Turtles, also known as the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TMNT) or Turtles, is a team of four mutant turtles that are lead by Leonardo. These teenage ninjas are from The Hamato Clan and are trained by Splinter into the ways of Ninjitsu. Ninja Turtles debuts in Rise of the Turtles Part One. Origins All the Ninja Turtles were once normal, baby red-eared slider turtles. The four brothers were bought by a human named Hamato Yoshi. But then he followed a strange man and then was in a fight with the strange men, a canister of Mutagen fell on them and then Hamato Yoshi mutated into a mutant rat known as Splinter and then the baby turtles into mutant turtles, who are now known as the Ninja Turtles. TV Show Season 1 Rise of the Turtles Part One Rise of the Turtles Part Two Turtle Temper New Friend, Old Enemy I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman Metalhead (Episode) Monkey Brains Never Say Xever The Gauntlet Panic in the Sewers M.O.U.S.E.R.S Attack! It Came From the Depths I, Monster New Girl in Town The Alien Agenda The Pulverizer TCRI Cockroach Terminator Baxter's Gambit Enemy of my Enemy Karai's Vendetta The Pulverizer Returns! Parasitica Operation: Break Out Showdown Part One Showdown Part Two Season 2 The Mutation Situation Invasion of the Squirrelanoids Follow The Leader Mutagen Man Unleashed Mikey Gets Shellacne Target: April O'Neil Slash and Destroy The Good, the Bad, and Casey Jones The Kraang Conspiracy Fungus Humungous (Episode) Metalhead Rewired Of Rats and Men Wormquake! Part One Wormquake! Part Two Mazes & Mutants The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman Newtralized! Pizza Face (Episode) The Wrath of Tiger Claw The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto Plan 10 Vengeance is Mine A Chinatown Ghost Story Into Dimension X! The Invasion Part One The Invasion Part Two Season 3 Within the Woods A Foot Too Big Buried Secrets The Croaking In Dreams Race with the Demon! Eyes of the Chimera Vision Quest Return to New York Serpent Hunt The Pig and the Rhino Battle for New York Part One Battle for New York Part Two Casey Jones VS. The Underworld The Noxious Avenger Clash of the Mutanimals Meet Mondo Gecko The Deadly Venom Turtles In Time Tale Of The Yokai Attack Of The Mega Shredder! The Creeping Doom The Fourfold Trap Dinosaur Seen in Sewers! Annihilation: Earth! Part One Annihilation: Earth! Part Two Season 4 Beyond The Known Universe The Moons of Thalos 3 The Weird World Of Wyrm The Outlaw Armaggon! Riddle Of The Ancient Aeons Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind The Arena of Carnage The War for Dimension X The Cosmic Ocean Trans-Dimensional Turtles The Evil of Dregg The Ever-Burning Fire Earth's Last Stand City at War Broken Foot The Insecta Trifecta Mutant Gangland Bat in the Belfry The Super Shredder Darkest Plight The Power Inside Her Tokka VS. The World Tale of Tiger Claw Requiem Owari Season 5 Scroll of the Demodragon The Forgotten Swordsman Heart of Evil End Times Team Turtles Main Members * Leonardo is the Fearless Leader. * Raphael is the Muscle. * Donatello is the Brains. * Michelangelo is the Wild One. * Splinter is the Leader Sensei. * April O'Neil is the Rookie Kunoichi. * Casey Jones is the Rebel. * Ice Cream Kitty is the Pet. * Chompy Picasso is the Space Turtle. * [[Karai|'Karai']]' '''is the ''Master Kunoichi. Recurring Members * Slash es el Guerrero Tortuga Ninja . * Leatherhead is the Heavy Duty. * Pigeon Pete is the Eyes in the Sky. * Dr. Tyler Rockwell/ Monkey Rockwell is the Psychic. * Muckman is the Noxious Avenger. * Joe Eyeball is the Eye. * Mondo Gecko is the Skateboarder. * Metalhead is the Mech. * Kirby O'Neil is the Psychologist. * Mr. Murakami San is the Chef. * Tang Shen is the Deceased Mother. * Dr. Cluckingsworth M.D. is the Bird Brain. * Fugitoid is the Professor. * Mona Lisa is the Female Salamandrian Warrior. * Sal Commander is the Space Commander. * Zeno is the Triceraton Ally. * Shinigami is the Witch. Occasional Members * Jack J. Kurtzman is the Kraang Expert. * Sir Malachi is the Trickster. * Napoleon Bonafrog is the Frog Nerd. * Renet Tilley is the Time Travelling Gal. Episodes Season 1 * Rise of the Turtles Part One (Debut) * Rise of the Turtles Part Two * Turtle Temper * New Friend, Old Enemy * I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman * Metalhead (Episode) * Monkey Brains * Never Say Xever * The Gauntlet * Panic in the Sewers * M.O.U.S.E.R.S Attack! * It Came From the Depths * I, Monster * New Girl in Town * The Alien Agenda * The Pulverizer * TCRI * Cockroach Terminator * Baxter's Gambit * Enemy of my Enemy * Karai's Vendetta * The Pulverizer Returns! * Parasitica * Operation: Break Out * Showdown Part One * Showdown Part Two Season 2 * The Mutation Situation * Invasion of the Squirrelanoids * Follow the Leader * Mutagen Man Unleashed * Mikey Gets Shellacne * Target: April O'Neil * Slash and Destroy * The Good, the Bad, and Casey Jones * The Kraang Conspiracy * Fungus Humungous (Episode) * Metalhead Rewired * Of Rats and Men * Wormquake! Part One * Wormquake! Part Two * Mazes & Mutants * The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman * Newtralized! * Pizza Face (Episode) * The Wrath of Tiger Claw * The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto * Plan 10 * Vengeance is Mine * A Chinatown Ghost Story * Into Dimension X * The Invasion Part One * The Invasion Part Two Season 3 * Within the Woods * A Foot Too Big * Buried Secrets * The Croaking * In Dreams * Race with the Demon * Eyes of the Chimera * Vision Quest * Return to New York * Serpent Hunt * The Pig and the Rhino * Battle for New York Part One * Battle for New York Part Two * Casey Jones VS. The Underworld * The Noxious Avenger * Clash of the Mutanimals * Meet Mondo Gecko * The Deadly Venom * Turtles In Time * Tale Of The Yokai * Attack Of The Mega Shredder! * The Creeping Doom * The Fourfold Trap * Dinosaur Seen in Sewers! * Annihilation: Earth! Part One * Annihilation: Earth! Part Two Season 4 * Beyond The Known Universe * The Moons of Thalos 3 * The Weird World Of Wyrm * The Outlaw Armaggon! * Riddle Of The Ancient Aeons * Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind * The Arena of Carnage * The War for Dimension X * The Cosmic Ocean * Trans-Dimensional Turtles * The Evil of Dregg * The Ever-Burning Fire * Earth's Last Stand * City at War * Broken Foot * The Insecta Trifecta * Mutant Gangland * Bat in the Belfry * The Super Shredder * Darkest Plight * The Power Inside Her * Tokka VS. The World * Tale of Tiger Claw * Requiem * Owari Season 5 * Scroll of the Demodragon * The Forgotten Swordsman * Heart of Evil * End Times Gallery Trivia * The Ninja Turtles are named after four Renaissance artists: Leonardo da Vinci, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. * Splinter is their sensei. * The four Turtles have problems. ** Leonardo fears that he will lose the team and fail as a leader. ** Raphael has anger issues. ** Donatello has a crush on April O'Neil and thinks about stuff so much. ** Michelangelo is not trusted by the Turtles and also, he has problems paying attention. * All four of the Turtles know ninjitsu. * The Turtles have different colored masks. ** Leo has a blue mask. ** Raph has a red mask. ** Donnie has a purple mask. ** Mikey has an orange mask. * All of the Turtles have a crush on a specific female character in the series. ** Leonardo has a crush on Karai/ Serpent Karai ever since New Girl in Town. ** Raphael has a crush on Mona Lisa ever since The Moons of Thalos 3. ** Donatello has a crush on April O'Neil ever since Rise of the Turtles Part One. ** Michelangelo has a crush on both Renet Tilley ever since Turtles In Time and Shinigami ever since City at War . Category:Team